Hope in the Rain
by chikki1
Summary: Chiri's feeling down. Guess who's there to cheer him up? ^_^ YAOI Tas/Chi


HOPE IN THE RAIN (1/1)  
  
BY : Nikki  
  
Notes 'Ey! This isn't my fic, (although I did some of the editing and stuff). This was written by my sister as part of my Christmas gift, and she won't believe me when I say that it's good! So you guys have to help me convince her that it is, no da! ^___^ (and I don't know why she paired Tasuki up with Tamahome in the first part, no da. So don't ask me. ^_^;)  
  
Disclaimer Not mine. Never will be,na no da.  
  
  
  
" .. And the way he carries herself! He's my love! My life! My everything!", Tasuki ratted on.It was getting too much. Wherever we went, Tama. Whatever we do, Tama. Tama this, and Tama that. It hurt so much. I looked up to him as he talked endlessly.   
  
He was smiling, he looked so handsome. Innocent yet naughty and daring .. that's why I loved him. His eyes had that excited glint..the same glint that they had when those eyes that looked deep into mine when he told me he loved me too.  
  
I scolded myself silently. You fool! He doesn't love you anymore! He loves Tama now, that was settled, you guys are just friends. But I longed to stretch out my arms to him and hug him ever so tightly. I wanted to tell him that I still loved him and that I wanted him back. I missed his care, his hugs and comfort  
  
" I'll go to my room now, Tasuki", I said softly. Tasuki stopped talking and nodded. I stood up and gave him a pat on the head."I'm not your dog, Chiri-san!", Tasuki whined. I love it when he whines. He acts like a spoiled kid when he does.  
  
Chuckling, I started to walk to my room.I could still hear Tasuki talking to himself, complimenting Tama at every angle. Shouting out joys of love. When I turned the corner at the edge of the hall I heard him shout out, "Tama! If loving you is so wrong then I want to be wrong for the rest of my life!". I shut my eyes and I held on to the wall to keep myself from falling over.I collected myself and opened the door to my room and closed it with a soft click behind me.   
  
Then I leaned my head on the door and I slid down to the floor with tears flooding down my face. I took off my mask and cried all my pain out. If loving you is so wrong then I want to be wrong for the rest of my life, the phrase ran through my mind over and over again.   
  
I stumbled to the floor in grief.he had said the exact same thing when he still loved me.  
  
This was too much.I have to get out.  
  
The hard rain slapped me on the face and sent painful pricks down my spine. But none of the pain the rain brought was greater than the pain I was feeling inside. My face broke up as I stared at the flooding river.  
  
It was like that...exactly like that.I held up my hands before my face.His only hope...the log..the pain..I...let...go. Silent tears started to run down my scarred face. The scar that I have to carry to remind me of that day.  
  
The ground on which I sat on was now muddy and soft. I didn't care. I should at least suffer for letting go. I hugged my knees close to my chest and I buried my face between them. Then I started to cry really hard.  
  
But my sobs couldn't be heard. The thunder was drowning it all. No one was going to come and hug me, comfort me anymore. I knew that. Everyone I knew then looked at me as a strong man. No one knew that even the little painful things in life hurt me. Only Hikou knew that. I felt so hopeless and lonely. I closed my eyes and started to dream. Hikou, Kouran and I were just little kids.....  
  
  
  
"Come on let's play! Run Hikou! You can't let a girl beat you!  
  
"Oh, shut up! I run better than the two of you combined!"  
  
Little Hikou and Chiri ran as fast as their little legs could carry them. Little Kouran followed close behind.  
  
"I got you Chir-"Blag! (Chiri falls face flat on the ground.)Kouran And Hikou knelt at his side.  
  
" You're a big boy, Chiri. I'm sure it doesn't hurt you much.", Kouran commented. Hikou just kept silent.  
  
Kouran's mother calls Kouran in. After bidding her two friends good-bye Kouran went in the house.  
  
Chiri looked up helplessly at Hikou. His face was all pink and scrounged up. It was obvious that he was going to cry.  
  
Hikou, gave him a sympathetic smile and wrapped his tiny arms around Chiri's neck." I know it hurts. But that's why I'm here, I'm gonna be your bestest best friend Chiri-san. Forever!".....  
  
  
  
  
  
BOOM!!!  
  
The strong thunder brought me back to reality. Back to my sad and lonely life. I sobbed to myself once more. I didn't even realize that in reality, real arms were really hugging me at that moment.I was shocked."Hikou?" I whimpered.  
  
I looked over.No..Tasuki??  
  
His rain soaked face was in disappointment. But he smiled immediately when he saw me look at him. But I knew he was disappointed that I called him Hikou by mistake. It had happened far too many times before.  
  
My expressionless face melted Tasuki's smile away. He looked down. His eyes resembled much that of a lonely wolf, very daring. He looked up. Great concern was on his face.  
  
"Chiri," he started. He brought out a gentle hand and wiped my tears away, and he hugged me again. "I know I can't be Hikou, but I can try to be like him. I'll be here for you. So please stop crying, Chiri."  
  
"I love you."  
  
  
  
Not flesh of my flesh  
  
Nor bone of my bone  
  
But still miraculously my own  
  
Never forget for a single minute  
  
you grew not under my heart..but in it.  
  
OWARI DESU 


End file.
